1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to housings, and particularly relates to a housing used in portable electronic devices and method for manufacturing the housing.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technology, portable electronic devices (such as mobile telephones and notebook computers) are now widely used. Decorative pattern of the housing of the portable electronic device has become a key factor for attracting consumers.
The decorative pattern of the housing can usually be made by in-mold labeling (IML) on the housing. A decorative film with predetermine patterns is disposed and adhered on the housing within a die. However, it is difficult to form a metallic sheen and three-dimensional pattern on the housing by IML.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.